Daftar Peraturan Akatsuki
by Fei Mei
Summary: Setiap organisasi biasanya memiliki peraturan sendiri, baik secara tertulis maupun tidak. Seperti apakah daftar peraturan dalam organisasi Akatsuki? oneshot, RnR?


Setiap organisasi biasanya memiliki peraturan sendiri, baik secara tertulis maupun tidak. Biasanya peraturan yang disahkan untuk suatu organisasi tertentu adalah peraturan-peraturan yang sudah disepakati oleh anggotanya.

Begitu pula dengan organisasi bernama Akatsuki, mereka memiliki peraturan yang harus ditaati setiap anggota, tanpa terkecuali. Dan agar terasa adil, setiap anggota Akatsuki diperbolahkan menyumbang maksimal dua peraturan. Seperti apakah daftar peraturan dalam Organisasi Akatsuki?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Daftar Peraturan Akatsuki**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

**Pasal Satu, mengenai kepemimpinan.**

'Pemimpin organisasi Akatsuki hanya ada satu orang, yakni Pein. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu gugat, tanpa terkecuali –sekalipun yang menentang adalah tumbuhan, ikan, boneka, yang sudah berkeriput, anak baik, orang religius, memiliki tiga mulut, memelihara ular, maupun pacar sendiri. Sekian.'  
–ditulis oleh **Pein**.

.

**Pasal Dua, mengenai organisasi.**

**Ayat Satu**, tentang usia.  
'Akatsuki tidak pernah memandang anggotanya melalui usia anggota lainnya –entah usia aslinya maupun usia yang terpampang nyata lewat keriputnya. Tidak, usia tidak akan pernah menjadi tembok penghalang untuk berinteraksi dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.'  
–ditulis oleh** Itachi**.

**Ayat Dua**, tentang jumlah anggota.  
'Anggota Akatsuki saat ini adalah 12: Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu hitam, dan Zetsu putih.'  
–ditulis oleh **Zetsu hitam**.

.

**Pasal Tiga, mengenai sikap hidup.**

**Ayat Satu**, tentang _Global Warming_.  
'Saat ini kebersihan bumi sudah tercemar dna mengalami krisis, serta terjadi ketidakseimbangan dalam ekosistem. Salah satu hal yang cukup memprihatinkan adalah sering terjadinya penggundulan hutan karena ingin membuka lahan baru. Pohon yang ditebang dari hutan-hutan tersebut langsung dibuatkan kertas. Kertas dijual dan sangat berguna bagi kehidupan manusia. Tetapi manusia yang serakah malah menghambur-hamburkan kertas seenak jidat. Karena itu, DILARANG membuang-buang kertas seenaknya, kertas harus DIHEMAT. Ini semua demi kelangsungan bumi yang kita tinggali, selamatkan bumi dari pemanasan global!  
–ditulis oleh **Konan**.

**Ayat Dua**, tentang peri-keikanan.  
'Dilarang keras memakan makan (dan minum minuman jika ada) yang terbuat dari hewan laut terutama ikan, karena itu amat sangat tidak berperi-keikanan!'  
–ditulis oleh **Kisame**.

**Ayat Tiga**, tentang pemasukan.  
'Uang adalah segalanya. Tanpa uang, kita tidak bisa membeli apa-apa. Bayarlah uang kas tepat pada waktunya sesuai dengan jumlah yang telah ditentukan –disarankan bayar jauh lebih banyak dari yang ditentukan, dilarang bayar kurang dari yang ditentukan. Bendahara tidak pernah berhutang.'  
–ditulis oleh **Kakuzu**.

**Ayat Empat**, tentang keyakinan.  
'Anggota Akatsuki harus menjadi orang yang religius dan taat beribadah –dalam hal ini disarankan beribadah kepada dewa Jashin. Seperti sebelum dan sesudah makan, tidur, dan menjalankan misi, kita harus berserah dahulu kepada dewa Jashin. Hukum ini adalah mutlak.'  
–ditulis oleh **Hidan**.

**Ayat Lima**, tambahan tentang keyakinan.  
'Sebagai orang yang taat beribadah, maka harus tahu apa-apa saja yang terdapat dalam Kitab Jashin –seperti apa yang menjadi hak, kewajiban, dan yang dilarang sebagai penganut Jashinisme. Salah satu yang menjadi kewajiban umat Jashinisme adalah menutup aurat –baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dan yang terpenting dalam menutup aurat adalah menggunakan cadar.'  
–ditulis oleh **Kakuzu**.

**Ayat Enam**, tentang kesenian.  
'Seni dibuat untuk dihargai –tidak boleh ada yang menghina seni sedikit pun, apa pun alasannya. Semua orang harus tahu tentang apa itu yang disebut seni. Seni adalah ledakan, ini jawaban mutlak yang semua makhluk hidup harus tahu.'  
–ditulis oleh **Deidara**.

**Ayat Tujuh**, tambahan tentang _global warming_.  
'Kita harus menjaga bumi pertiwi kita. Salah satu cara yang tepat adalah dengan menyayangi tumbuhan. Bukan hal sulit –hanya menanam bibit tumbuhan kemudian merawatnya sampai besar, kemudian menanam bibit yang lain sambil tetap merawat tumbuhan yang sebelumnya, dan seterusnya. Dengan setiap orang melakukannya, bumi bisa selamat. Tolong sayangilah tumbuhan, jangan jadi orang yang tidak berperi-ketumbuhanan.  
–ditulis oleh **Zetsu putih**.

**Ayat Delapan**, tentang perilaku.  
'Jadilah anak baik. Sekian.'  
–ditulis oleh **Tobi**.

.

**Pasal Empat, mengenai aksesori dan kelengkapan lainnya.**

**Ayat Satu**, tentang anting.  
'Siapa bilang kalau anting hanya boleh digunakan satu untuk masing-masing daun telinga, dan terlebih lagi hanya untuk kaum hawa saja? Organisasi Akatsuki memperbolehkan anggotanya –baik laki-laki maupun perempuan menggunakan anting sebanyak yang diinginkan. Yang harus diingat adalah: banyak anting atau tidak pakai anting. Kata banyak disini merujuk pada minimal kau memiliki 10 anting yang ditindik entah pada bagian tubuh manapun.'  
–ditulis oleh **Pein**.

**Ayat Dua**, tentang boneka.  
'Siapa bilang kalau boneka hanya boleh digunakan oleh anak perempuan dan anak kecil saja? Berapa pun usia dan apa pun jenis kelaminmu, boneka boleh kau mainkan sesuka hati. Dalam organisasi Akatsuki pun hukumnya sah untuk bermain boneka walaupun kau adalah laki-laki. Dari boneka beruang, boneka buaya darat, sampai barbie boleh dimainkan. Tetapi saat menjalankan misi, satu-satunya boneka yang boleh digunakan adalah kugutsu.'  
–ditulis oleh **Sasori**.

**Ayat Tiga**, tentang wajah.  
'Malu karena wajah terlalu tampan, kece, dan ganteng? Ingin tetap rendah hati? Pakailah topeng! Hitung-hitung lumayan, pengganti cadar.'  
–ditulis oleh **Tobi**.

**Ayat Empat**, tentang peliharaan.  
'Boleh membawa hewan peliharaan dalam markas. Hewan peliharaan tersebut harus bisa menunjang misi dan posisimu sebagai anggota Akatsuki.'  
–ditulis oleh **Orochimaru**.

.

**Pasal Lima, mengenai hal yang ingin dibantah.**

**Ayat Satu**, tentang _Leader_.  
'_Leader_ atau pemimpin Akatsuki memang adalah Pein. Tetapi yang ingin dibantah adalah hal mengenai kekasihnya. Konan BUKAN dan TIDAK AKAN pernah menjadi kekasih dari seorang Pein. Tolong camkan hal ini.'  
–ditulis oleh **Konan**.

**Ayat Dua**, tentang keluarga.  
'Setiap anggota Akatsuki harus meninggalkan kampung halaman dan keluarganya demi bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Benar, tetapi anggota Akatsuki adalah orang-orang yang masih sayang pada keluarganya, bukannya dengan rela hati membunuh keluarganya sampai tak bersisa layaknya tak punya hati. Oleh karena itu, Akatsuki adalah anggota yang berazaskan kekeluargaan.'  
–ditulis oleh **Itachi**.

**Ayat Tiga**, tentang warna biru.  
'Hanya karena kulit dari atas sampai bawah berwarna biru semua, bukan berarti darahnya juga berwarna biru. Tolong, gunakan otak biologi anda.'  
–ditulis oleh **Kisame**.

**Ayat Empat**, tentang tampang.  
'Hanya karena rambut berwarna putih atau memiliki keriput yang entah datang darimana, bukan berarti orang tersebut sudah tua renta. Atau hanya karena wajah masih imut atau _baby face_, bukan berarti ia masih remaja –bisa saja usianya bukan usia remaja lagi.'  
–ditulis oleh **Hidan**.

**Ayat Lima**, tentang Gaara.  
'Sasori bukanlah Gaara.'  
–ditulis oleh **Sasori**.

**Ayat Enam**, tentang Yamanaka.  
'Nama Marga Deidara bukanlah Yamanaka! Dan Deidara tidak pernah ada hubungan darah dengan Yamanaka Ino!'  
–ditulis oleh **Deidara**.

**Ayat Tujuh**, tentang _make up_.  
'Akatsuki tidak pernah melarang anggotanya untuk memakai make up, bahkan untuk laki-laki sekalipun. Tetapi orang sering sekali berkata bahwa Orochimaru menggunakan _make up_ berlebih, terutama pada bedak dan_ eye shadow_. Kenyataannya, Orochimaru tidak pernah menggunakan make up –itu adalah warna asli kulitnya sejak lahir.'  
–ditulis oleh **Orochimaru**.

.

.

Sekian Peraturan Kelompok Akatsuki, harap dibaca, dihayati, dimengerti, dan dilaksanakan. Bagi yang melanggar akan dikenakan denda oleh bendahara. Jika denda itu dimasukkan ke dalam buku hutang, maka bunga pada hutang akan bertambah setiap harinya. Sekian, terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, pasal terakhir itu sebenernya gak bisa dibilang sebagai peraturan sih, hanya ingin meluruskan pendapat-pendapat yang salah, tapi Fei bingung gitu mau kasih judul pasal terakhir itu apa, jadinya ya begitulah. Wkwk.  
Anw, model begini melanggar guidelines gak sih? Sering liat fanfict model begini di fandom mana pun dan gak pernah ada yang bilang itu ngelanggar guidelines sih, jadi Fei cuman penasaran aja #plak.

Review?


End file.
